


Hypocrite

by avengersdiscount



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Natasha - Freeform, Mentions of Ward, Skye meets Clint, The Author Regrets Nothing, i guess you could picture this as clint/coulson of you wanna, sort of crack, the avengers magically know Coulson's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersdiscount/pseuds/avengersdiscount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint notices the similarities between his recruitment of Natasha and Coulson's recruitment of Skye.  Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story right as I was falling asleep last night, so of course like the little writer-fangirl I am I got up to jot it down. While this is not my first fanfic, it is my first on AO3, and my first in this fandom. I'm not going to say to bear with me, though, because I hope I'll do well enough that there isn't anything for you to bear.
> 
> On a rather unrelated note, in my headcannon Natasha was Ward's S.O.
> 
> Update 6 months later: ahAHAHAHAH *hysterical laughter/crying* THIS WAS SO JOSSED

She had the expense report from their last mission ready for Coulson's signature, but to get that she had to go into his office, where Coulson and an agent they had picked up at their last refueling were talking. 

But she was Skye, so she raised her hand to knock of Coulson's door -- and, of course, because she was Skye, the door was wrenched open right at that moment by -- oh God, that agent guy. 

"He says to come on in," Agent Guy said, gesturing over his shoulder to where Coulson was sitting at his desk. She could feel him looking her over as she slid her papers in front of Coulson, sizing her up. It was rather disconcerting. 

As Coulson got up to file her paperwork, Agent Guy turned to her. "You're Skye?" 

"Yep," she drew out. "Who-" "Clint Barton," he said, turning towards the filing cabinet. 

"You're such a hypocrite, Coulson," Clint said, his eyes laughing. "You can recruit weirdo-hacker-chick over here when _she's_ the enemy," 

"Hey!" Skye was indignant. He glanced over at her before continuing, "No offense. But really, Coulson, she's fine and Tasha _"must be taken out"_ He was using finger quotes now, and Skye was very confused.

Coulson sighed as he spun around in his rolley chair to face them. "You know that order came from higher up, and we're all _BFFs_ now, right?" Clint made a face at his attempted humor. Skye figured they probably _were_ close, since otherwise Coulson would have forsaken dubiously unused finger quotes for something less Cool Dad. Maybe a secret government lawsuit, Skye didn't know.

"Besides," Coulson continued, turning to face her now, "Are you a KGB trained assassin, Skye?" 

" _What?_ No! why..." 

"I rest my case," Coulson said looking smug as Clint huffed.


End file.
